sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Liam and Blade: Gates to Glory (Non-Canon RP by Alexneushoorn and Sonicsilva1)
This is a non-canon RP between Alexneushoorn and Sonicsilva1. No one but us can edit this RP. If I find anyone else other than us editing this, I will report this to an admin. Characters Liam Monteiro/Alexneushoorn Blade Eastwood/Alexneushoorn Asonja the Hedgehog/Sonicsilva1 RP The Monteiro Bros., Liam and Blade were walking through Station Square. Blade was being his usual emo self. Blade: *sigh* I still haven't found anything I'm good at... Liam: Don't worry, Blade. I'm sure we'll find something you're good at. Blade: I hope so... A black hedgehog was in a Cafe nearby the two brothers, sitting cross-armed. "Good god, how long does it take to get some Burgers here? It's been 15 minutes..." He sighed and leaned back on his chair. He took no notice of the brothers. Liam: Feel like getting some burgers? Blade: Yeah, I do feel a bit hungry...Maybe some food might make me feel better. Liam nodded and the brothers sat down at a table near the black hedgehog. They then looked at the menu and then ordered. Blade ordered a triple cheeseburger with a lot of cheese and a vanilla milkshake. Liam ordered a hamburger with a lot of ketchup and a strawberry milkshake. The waiter nodded and he went to get the brothers' food. Blade: Maybe we could try car repo? Liam: Maybe. Maybe we could try ghost hunting. Blade: Yeah. The hedgehog turned his head to the side, noticing the brothers. He had a sense of deja vu from one of them but the other was a complete mystery. His ears flopped a bit as he thought, and got up to talk with them. "Hey uh...mind if I sit here or...whatever?" He asked the two. Blade: Sure, have a seat. Liam: Yeah, pull up a chair. *inside his head* This guy looks familiar... He pulled up a chair nearby and sat down. "I had a feeling I recognized one of you...but I think it's you that I don't know..." He pointed passively to Blade. "You guys might need to tell me your names again..." Liam: I'm Liam Monteiro. Blade: And I'm Benjamin Monteiro, but I prefer to be called Blade Eastwood. We're brothers. Liam's adopted, though. Liam: Yeah. I'm fine with that, though. At least I now have a family. "Huh..." The hedgehog seemed a bit confused. "Oddly, I had deja vu though I don't recall meeting both of you. Oh well. I'm Asonja, the poorest and the most boring person to talk to in Station Square by far..." He groaned a bit quietly. "Anyway, are you all here to eat or something?" Liam: *inside his head* Asonja...What a familiar name... *to Asonja* Yeah, we're here to eat. We're hungry, plus, Blade needs something to eat his sorrow away. He's had a switch in dads and now he's emo all the time. Liam proceeded to explain Blade's story when their food arrived. Liam paid for the food and the boys started to eat. As they ate, Liam continued explaining Blade's story. "Hmm...interesting. Mine was somewhat similar to that and just as long. Blade and I are somewhat similar to each other." Asonja explained, barely eating his food. He did take a few bites of the burger but, occasionally left it alone. Blade: Yeah...When Tails was my dad, I felt like I was on top of the world. After all, that's what I did, because my old dad was a fucking Freedom Fighter. But then, Cosmo stole my old dad...I traveled to the past to get Tails to change his mind, but he refused because he truly loved Cosmo. Then some old alien dude who called himself 'The Doctor came and he resolved the conflict by telling me that my mom, Zooey could have me with someone else. She did have me with someone else, and that someone was Dave Monteiro. But as a result, I lost one of my two tails I inherited from Tails and lost my ability to fly...I'm also no longer the son of a Freedom Fighter...I miss the days where I would one day succeed Tails... Blade laid his head down on the table and started crying. Liam: *pats Blade's back* It's okay, Blade. We'll find something you're good at eventually. Blade: *sniff* No, we won't! I'm a useless little cunt! I'm only useful as a construction worker or a fast food worker...I'll never be like the big boys... Liam: I'm sorry about Blade. His confidence level is really low since the Cosmo Incident. Asonja nods. "I completely understand. I'm not good at anything either as I was born from purebred wolves along with a wolf brother. I was just 4 years old when my family got destroyed by that fat mustached man...I couldn't forgive him yet at the same time I couldn't do anything about it, as he told me. So I did what he said and lived by myself for the next 12 years. I could never find the power in me to get revenge on him." He sighed. He seemed more colorless and emotionless than Blade. Liam: Man, I'm sorry to hear that. Blade: Yeah, me too... Liam: Anyways, let's think of good idea's about what Blade could do. Liam, Blade and Asonja started thinking. His ears flopped as he does so. "Let's see...does he like to fight and stuff similar to that?" Liam: He liked to fight all the time, but not anymore. I've been trying to get him back into it, but no luck. But maybe you could help him with that. "No way in hell am I training or sparing with him. I don't go well with fighting/training either these days..." He grumbled. "I shouldn't even be helping either, I'm not really that good at it. That was all I could think of anyway..." He added. Liam: Okay. *gets an idea* I got it! Blade, maybe you could go try and work for the police. Blade smiled at the idea. It's the first time Liam ever saw Blade smile, which surprised him. Blade: Heh...That's a good idea. Let's go to the local police station. Liam nodded. Liam: Are you coming, Asonja? "Uhhm...probably not. The Police and I...don't really get along very well..." He said awkwardly. "Oh, and you payed for the food right? I'm poor, like I said so I can't really pay for this." Liam: Okay. We'll see you later then. Liam and Blade got up and walked off for the nearest police station. They found it and entered it. Blade: Excuse me, sir. I'd like to join the police. Officer: Okay. Well, let's do a physical test. Meanwhile, with Asonja... He sighed, finishing up his burger. Luckily, the Waiter said that his food was payed for almost entirely by a mysterious person. He seem relieved but worried of this person but shrugged it off anyway. He said thank you and went back to his apartment which hasn't really changed. He collapsed on his couch and turned the TV on. Back with Liam and Blade... Blade has passed the physical test, now it was time for the psychological test. Officer: So, Blade, tell me about your past. Blade: My past... Blade told about his past. However, he had an emotional breakdown because of it and failed the psychological test. Liam and Blade left the station and went to their apartment, which was next to Asonja's. Asonja could hear Blade's rather loud crying from his apartment. He paused his show, as if he had gone crazy from hearing things. "Huh...that sounds like Blade crying...He's becoming a baby..." He sighs, gets up and opens his door to his apartment. He went to his left to the next apartment where they were and knocked rather hesitantly. "H-hey uh...is everything okay in there?" Liam opened the door. Liam: Blade failed psychological test at the police corps and now he has totally lost his mind...He's inconsolable right now... "Poor guy..." He mutters and sighs. He scratches his head for a minute. "He sounds like he needs to be comforted or something...but I'm not good with stuff like that. Perhaps let me know when he calms down?" Liam: Will do. Suddenly, Blade calmed down. Blade: I'm useless...Mainly because of my mental health... Asonja seemed to get a stern look. He politely moved Liam out of the way so he could walk in and get in front of Blade, still keeping the look. He knelt down and looked at him. "Blade, listen to me; You need to relax. Stop using the past as a horrible memory; it's getting in the way of your way of living." Blade: If you say so... "I KNOW so, Blade. I'm doing the same thing too. You're nowhere near where I'm at. You cannot change the past, but you can definitely change who you are in the future and now." Asonja was saying these things sternly and seriously like Blade was more important than himself. Blade: Okay, then I will. Yeah, why would I worry about the past when I have a huge future ahead of me?! I'm gonna try to find something I'm good at. Maybe sing, maybe play piano, there's all kinds of opportunities. Thanks, Asonja. He nods, only showing a sly smile. "No problem. If you need a hug I'm always here for ya, even Liam is. That's what brothers are...for." He looked a bit saddened himself for a second. "But yeah, if you need comforting or need someone to talk to when Liam isn't around, contact me. I'm next door." He pats his shoulder. "Now get out there and follow your dreams." Blade: Will do. Blade got up and walked out the door. Liam smiled. Liam: Asonja, that was really nice of you. I've never seen Blade this happy. If there's anything I can do to repay you, let me know. "You don't have to." He stated, standing up. "But if you got any ideas I'm willing to hear it. I'll be going back to my apartment drinking my usual Root Beer mixed with a pinch of Vodka. I could really go for that right now. Anyway, have fun with Blade." He nods and walks out of the apartment to walk into his. He left the door unlocked. Meanwhile, Blade was at a karaoke bar, and he was singing At Last by Etta James. Blade had a beautiful and powerful singing voice. The audience screamed and cheered. With Asonja... (I have returned!) He went to his fridge while the TV was on commercial break. He got out a glass bottle of Root Beer, opened it, and poured a bit of Vodka in it. He shook it a bit with the best of his ability without the bottle splashing everywhere and drank when the fizzing stopped. "Not bad. Not bad at all..." He muttered to himself, before looking saddened. "Man, those two brothers love each other pretty well...it's like they're stuck together. Man...if only my family were still alive..." He sighed and sat down on the couch, drinking away. Back with Blade... Blade has finished his song. He got a standing ovation from the crowd. Blade couldn't stop smiling. Blade was brought home by the crowd. Asonja could hear the cheering people as they put Blade down at his doorstep. Liam opened his door and let Blade in. Karaoke Bar Manager: Is this your brother? Liam: Uh, yeah. KBM: Have you ever heard him sing? He's really good. Liam: Sweet! KBM: You should sign him up for Mobius Got Talent. Anyway, see you. The crowd left and Liam closed the door. Liam: Can you let me hear your singing voice? Blade: Sure. Blade cleared his throat and started singing This Is A Man's World by James Brown. Asonja could hear Blade's singing voice next door. He paused his show to listen. "Oh damn, that is...wow. Even I can't sing..." He grumbled, scratching his head. "I got no talent at all. At least...I don't think so." He turned the TV back on, but when commercials came up, he would mute the TV to listen to the singing. Eventually, Blade finished singing. Liam was basically blown away by his big brother's talent. Liam: Blade...I barely know what to say. You had SUCH a big hidden talent, and at last, it has been unveiled. We finally found something you're good at. That guy was right: We should sign you up for Mobius Got Talent. Blade: Let's do it right now! Liam: Okay. Liam and Blade went to the computer and went to the Mobius Got Talent sign up page. In Asonja's apartment... "Hmm...Liam did say he would pay me back somehow...but I haven't heard anything from him..." He muttered to himself. "Maybe they're setting up for something big so I won't bother them. He drank the last of his Root Beer Vodka and threw the bottle somewhere behind the couch. (Brb, I'm gonna go get ready to go to my school for my schedule. It's that time DX) (I might not be here when you get back, so if I don't see you again, I'll see you tomorrow. Also, let's say we skip to a few months later, where Blade auditions for Mobius Got Talent? :3) (I have returned! Oh, and sure) A few months later... Blade walks onto the stage of Mobius Got Talent with a mic in his left hand. The Judges, Simon Cowell, Rouge the Bat, Cream the Rabbit and Howie Mandel look at Blade with a worried look. Rouge: *to Simon* I'm a bit worried about this. Simon: Yeah, me too. Rouge: Hello. Who are you? Blade: I'm Blade, I'm 17 years old and I'm from Station Square. Rouge: Okay. And what are you gonna do? Blade: I'm gonna sing. Rouge: Okay. And is singing important to you? Blade: Yeah, because I lost a dad, and I've been bullied because I was an emo, and so I put everything into singing. The screen cuts to an interview with Blade... Blade: I'm Blade, I'm 17 years old, I'm from Station Square and my dream is to break through as a singer. Vector (The host): What does singing mean to you? Blade: Basically everything. When I'm happy, I sing, when I'm angry, I sing. Basically, all the time. Vector: Okay, why are you angry sometimes? Blade: Because of people criticizing me when I walk down the street. Blade: I was bullied by people because I was different than others. At least, that's what I thought. *to Vector* When I was singing, I usually had to stop because of the neighbors. *to the camera* And because of that, I couldn't sing freely, because there was always police around the house. Liam: Yeah, they were like: 'He can't sing anyway' and such. Backstage, with Liam and Asonja... Liam: You can do it, Blade. Don't listen to anything negative they say. Liam: *to the camera* The neigbours have made it really hard for us, so at a certain moment I decided to move. Blade: It was super sweet that Liam wanted to do that, because singing is my lust and my life. Back on stage... Rouge: What makes you different from other singers? Blade: My really deep singing voice. Rouge: I see...And I see you're gonna sing 'At Last' by Etta James. Blade: Yeah. Rouge: Ooooh, that IS Etta James. That's a bit of a daring choice. Are you ready? Blade: I'm ready. Rouge: Alright. *to Simon* When they sing At Last, then you know what time it is. But maybe it's really good. Vector: Go, Blade! The music starts playing... Cream: *to Simon and Rouge* Be nice. Blade starts singing, the crowd cheers loudly and Simon has a 'WTF' look on his face. Eventually, Blade his finished singing. He gets a standing ovation from both the judges and the crowd. Rouge: Oh, boy. Look, Blade. Such a big nose you're making to all those bullies now. You have something to bring, like: 'Hi, guys. Here I am, this is what I do.' Simon: This is the type of sound you don't expect from a guy in a Terminator outfit. Well done. Howie: Blade, I barely know what to say. You're SUCH a special person, SUCH a special performance. Blade: Thank you. Rouge: Cream! Cream: I'm SO happy you're here. Rouge: This is the first year I'm doing this, so I've never done this before, but they said that if I push this... Rouge presses the Golden Buzzer...Golden confetti rains down on Blade...The crowd cheers loudly, Liam jumps and cheers happily...Rouge walks onto stage to congratulate Blade...She kisses Blade on the cheek... Simon: Thank you, Blade. Blade: See you in the liveshows! Blade leaves the stage and walks back to Liam, Asonja and Vector... Liam: Great job, Blade! Vector: Congratulations! Though Asonja stayed silent the entire time this was going on, he had a small 'envious' look on his face. It wasn't an angry glare, it was more of a 'Wanting that kind of skill' kind of glare. "That was quite the performance." He says normally to stop the silence from getting too awkward. Vector: Do you realize you're in the semi-finals right now? Blade: Yeah, I do. And I better get to practicing for my next performance. Vector: Alright, we'll see you soon. Liam, Blade and Asonja went to Liam and Blade's new house. Once there, Blade noticed Asonja was jealous. Blade: What's the matter, Asonja? Are you jealous? He made a noise that sounded like a worried groan as a sweat drop went down the side of his head. He looked away. "N-no. Why would I be jealous? That's absurd..." Liam: Asonja, don't lie. I can tell you're lying. "...Well maybe a little bit." He grumbled. Blade: Well, not everyone has such singing skills. If everyone did, then the world would be a boring place. "It's not that I'm jealous of you singing, it's just that I'm jealous that you have talents in general. I never really set out to find it, I just kind of ignored it." He states, seeming to point back to his apartment that was cluttered with bottles of Root Beer. Though there was a scent of Alcohol in the air too from the last time they could recall. (Liam and Blade now live in a different neighborhood, by the way.) (I know, I fixed it.) Liam: Maybe we can help you to find your talent too. Blade: Yeah, everyone has a hidden talent. "Perhaps...but you know me by now; I hate going out in public." He grumbles a bit. Liam: Okay...Well, if you change your mind, let us know. Blade: Yeah. We'll drop by your place some time. See you soon. "See you." He waved a tiny bit and got up, stretching. He went out the front door with his hood up. Blade went to his room to practice his singing for the semi-finals performance. Liam went to watch The Walking Dead on the tv. Asonja arrived in his apartment, the familiar Alcoholic smell cluttering up the place. "Sheesh...perhaps I should clean this place up...later, anyway. My show will be on soon..." He muttered to himself when he sat down on the couch and played on his phone. (I'm gonna take a nap because I'm really tired and stressed about my stupid group full of Christian assholes at daycare. See you soon.) (Alright. I'll be here.) (I have returned!) Later, Liam had finished watching an episode of The Walking Dead. Liam: Man, that was one thrilling episode. I wonder how Blade is doing. Blade came out of his room. Blade: Alright, I'm done for today. Liam: Good. (Let's say we skip to the Mobius Got Talent semi-final Blade is performing in? :3) (Surez. Go ahead.) (Okay. I'll watch a video first, then I'll type.) In Mobius Got Talent Semi-Final 3... Vector: He once again chose for a classic. With 'A Change Is Gonna Come' By Sam Cooke, here is Blade Eastwood. The crowd cheered and Blade started singing, causing the crowd to cheer again. After Blade is finished... Vector: Well done, Blade. That change sure has come. Blade: Yeah, I think so. Vector: Rouge. Rouge: You know, Blade, what's so emotional about you, apart from the fact that you can sing really, really good, is the fact that you're really easy to hurt, but at the same time, when you sing, you're really powerful, and that's something we don't see a lot. Keep on singing, because you'll keep pleasing crowds, and you're gonna be famous. I hope so with lots of sincerity. Blade: Thank you. Vector: Simon. Simon: Blade, in my whole professional career as a talent scout, I have NEVER EVER seen someone who can unexpectedly sing this good. It was the right note every time, and really pure. Well done. Vector: Howie. Howie: Well, Blade, out of everyone here, you have the most pressure on you coming in here today, because our expectations were really high, and you just managed to go beyond it. Way beyond. Vector: Cream. Cream: Well, Mr. Blade, I think every mother, including yours, wants their child to be happy. I mean, you went through such a hard period in life, and whether you're gonna be a star or not is not really important to me. What matters more to me is: How are you feeling right now? Blade: Right now, I'm feeling really good. Cream: Well, I think that's what's really important, that you're feeling fine and happy, and I'm really proud to have you here on the show. Simon: Indeed. Vector: Well, Blade, you touched us all, including me. And maybe, you have earned a place in the finals. Ladies and gentlemen, Blade Eastwood! Once Blade walked backstage, the judges started talking to each other. Simon: In all Mobian talent shows, The Voice, Mobian Idol, I've seen them all, and I have never seen someone there who can sing as good as Blade. With Asonja... Asonja had watched the show on his tv... He was drinking his Root Beer/Vodka mix as he watched, seeming to have a more angry jealousy face. "Damn...He didn't even bring effort into his singing and yet he's that good? Why can't I be like that..." He grumbled. The next day... Liam and Blade were visiting Asonja's apartment. Liam knocked on the door. He opened the door, seeming to look worse than the last time they met. He looked more tired and, of course, his room smelled of a bit of Alcohol. "Oh, hey guys. I saw the performance yesterday. It was pretty good." Blade: Thanks. But you totally look like ass, dude. What happened to you? (Brb, toilet.) (Kk) "That's...not really important now. I'm completely fine, just stayed up a bit too late, that's all." He looked like he stayed up all night as well as looking hungover. Liam: Okay. Well, we decided to come help you clean up your apartment. Is that fine with you? "Sure, I guess...just don't break anything or...drink anything that's left out." He warned as he moved out of the way to show his apartment. There were so many areas filled with Vodka and Root Beer bottles of many different brands. "Yeah, I'm a slob sometimes, who cares...?" He grumbled. Blade: Dude, are you a fucking alcoholic? "Just recently, I suppose you could say that. It seems to do its job well." He did a small hiccup. He's WAY too young to be drinking. (Since you're somewhere else, it's probably illegal to drink under 18. In the U.S it's illegal to drink under 21.) (Yeah. In The Netherlands, the minimum age to drink alcohol is 18.) Liam: How old are you, Asonja? "Sixteen. I'm a year younger than Blade, I'm thinking..." He said. He sat down on the couch. Liam: Dude, why are you drinking at age 16?! "Hey, I can do what I want, alright? It says it drinks your problems away, so I go ahead and do just that!" He says. "I just put a small bit in my Root Beer and that's it. It hits me hard and it feels rather relaxing when it settles. But then the hangover hurts..." Blade: Asonja, it's fucking illegal to drink under 21! For your own good, we're taking all your vodka away! Liam and Blade went to get bags and cleaned all of the bottles of vodka and root beer from the apartment. After that, they got all the other vodka Asonja hoarded in his apartment. Afterwards, the three were standing in the cleaned up apartment. Liam: This is better. Blade: Way fucking better. "Aw man..." He groaned. "Now I can't drink my favorite soda without the Vodka. It tastes way better with it too..." He scratched his head. Liam: Also, while we were cleaning your apartment, we signed you up for an alcohol recovery class. It should help cure your addiction. "You could've given me a therapist but that works too I guess..." He laid down on the couch. He made a small groan too. Blade: Well, here's the address of the location you have to go for these classes. *hands Asonja the address* Well, Liam and I will be going. See you later. Liam and Blade left the apartment and closed the door. He looked at the address and then just dropped it on the floor, quietly groaning. "Well, this sucks." (Time skip to the part where he goes to the class?) (Was about to type that.) Asonja later went to the class at the community theater. Porter: Hello, I'm Porter, and I'm an alcohollic. Everyone: Hello, Porter. Porter: I first started drinking when I went through divorce. I drank at least 2 gallons of Rolling Rock a day. It costed me my contact with my children. The last time I spoke them was like...2 years ago or something? I still miss them to this day...Now I'm giving the word to newcomer Asonja... "Hello, yes, that is my name." Asonja nodded. "I just recently started drinking out of depression much like Porter except for not the same reason. I started drinking because...well...seeing how many people have so much talent and love to show it off fills me with dread as I have never really claimed to have any talents during my years of lower education as well as a victim of bullying for my cowardice. I still have to deal with it today occasionally and I have no idea how to fix it other than drinking." Porter: I see...Well, maybe we can help you with your problem here. I learned the hard way that drinking is not the answer. You should learn the same. "Perhaps...but let's see how that will work. What're we going to be doing today?" He said rather calmly and emotionless like he sometimes is when he is put into places he doesn't want to be. Porter: We're gonna try to get rid of our addiction by putting on shock systems. Every time you reach for a beer, you get shocked. The people put a shock system on Asonja and put a bottle of vodka next to him. (I'm such a cruel individual. X3) "Oh great...this reminds me of lie detectors." He sighed and looked at the bottle for a second, seeming to think. (I'm going to bed now. See you tomorrow.) (kk cya) Porter: You can resist this. I know you can. "Cmon, could I at least try one little sip? I don't drink that much Vodka anyway.." He said, seeming to go for it. Suddenly, Asonja got a shock. He grunted and pulled back. "Ow, is that supposed to tingle my insides? Or at least...not that much?" Porter put the shock system higher. Porter: I put the shock system higher because you clearly think you can fight the shock system. He seemed to sigh and look at the bottle again. "How...does this help exactly?" He questioned before reaching toward the bottle again this time rather hesitantly. Asonja got a shock again. This time, the shock was higher and more painful. Porter: It'll help you to stop drinking. He groaned a bit more in pain, pulling away. "I understand but I'm guessing it's supposed to hurt..." He sounded like he was in small pain. Porter: It is supposed to hurt. Pain usually helps alcoholics quit. "Interesting..." He seemed to pause and hesitantly tried again, this time going slower than usual. Eventually, Asonja got another shock. He growled in pain, pulling away. He didn't seem to go for it that much anymore. Porter: See, this really does help. Let me take off your shock system and then you're done for today. Porter turned off the shock system and took it off of Asonja. Porter: Same time next week, okay? He nodded. "R-right. I'll be there.." He seemed to struggle to get up but he managed to do it himself. He soon went to his apartment and collapsed on his couch, still a little bit in pain. Meanwhile, in Liam and Blade's home... Liam was making his very first vlog to put on GooTube (Youtube). Liam: Hello, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to my very first vlog. My name is Liam Monteiro, and today, it's Tuesday. I decided to start making vlogs for GooTube because vloggers are really popular, apparently. Anyways, let's get this day started and I will see you soon. The next morning, with Asonja... He was drinking a regular Root Beer, seeming to be a disappointed by the missing Vodka taste in it. "Well...at least it's not giving me heartburn..." He sighed, tossing it to the floor again once he was done. Liam knocked on Asonja's door. He groaned quietly and got up. He opened the door, noticing Liam. "Oh hey. What's up?" Liam: I decided to come by and see how you're doing. Also, would you like to be in my vlog? "Uhhm...sure? What do you do in a...vlog?" He asked. Seems like he never watched them or ever participated in one. Liam explained what a vlog is. "...Ah. So it involves going outside and doing things. I suppose I'll give it a try, how bad could this be?" He shrugged, not seeming to smile that much. Liam nodded and turned on his camera, then started recording. Liam: I'm now at my friend Asonja's house. He lives in an apartment somewhere here in Station Square. Blade and I used to live next to him. Say hi to the viewers, Asonja. He did a single wave. "Sup people in different locations." Liam: Good, good. Well, I'm gonna hang with Asonja, and then I'll see you guys again. Liam stopped recording and turned off the camera. Liam: That went well. "That was probably the weirdest experience in my life. Probably the last for a while." He shrugged. "Oh, and sorry if I'm a bit slow and sore; I went to that place thing you signed me up for..." Liam: That's fine. What's important is that you're learning to quit drinking. "I suppose that's true. Where'd Blade by the way?" He asked. (I'm bored, so I'm gonna pack in for today. See you tomorrow.) (kk cya) Liam: Blade is asleep. He was at Station Square Late Night last night to talk about his participation in Mobius Got Talent. I went with him. Wanna see? He paused for a moment but shook his head. "Nah, no thanks. I'm good. What're we going to do today anyway?" Liam: How about we go to the arcade? He seemed a little confused. "An Arcade? I don't think I have stepped foot in one before. Of course, my fear of being outside of my apartment for too long is still standing a little bit..." Liam: I'll show you. Liam took Asonja outside, locked the door of his apartment and then the two of them went to the arcade. He seemed tense, looking inside the arcade. "There's uh...quite a bit of people in there. M-maybe we should go back home before it starts getting too full." He tried escaping. Liam pulled him back in. Liam: It is supposed be full. That's the whole point of an arcade. Wanna watch me play Pac-Man? "S-sure..." He said nervously. (Sorry for my absence, a lot of stuff happened.) (It's okay.) Liam nodded and the two of them walked to the coin exchanger. Liam turned his 10 dollar bill into quarters and then they went to the Pac-Man machine. Liam put some quarters in and started playing. Asonja watched, a bit confused at what he was looking at. "How old is this game? The graphics don't look that appealing..." Liam got further and further into the game. Eventually, a crowd started gathering around Liam and Asonja. Eventually, the arcade was filled as Liam got further and further into the game. (I got it. This time, I'm hooking Sonic and Sally. I hooked Sonic and Amy before in our Private Roleplay. Plus, I got the idea of hooking Blade to Amy. Or is that creepy?) (Perhaps it's fine, I dunno. I just got back from stuff anyway and I got some 20 minute homework to do) Asonja got slightly worried with the arcade filling up and with Liam distracted he went outside of the arcade to relax. (Okay. Well, I gotta go to bed now, so I'll see you this weekend, maybe?) Eventually, Liam set a World Record, and everyone in the arcade cheered loudly. Liam was photographed with everyone in the arcade for the newspaper and the Mobius Book of World Records. Liam then went outside to talk to Asonja. Liam: Hey, guess what? I set the world record for Pac-Man!